


Acting on Instinct

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, for a tumblr prompt, human au sort of but not really, seriously it's barely a story, text speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino's about to reach Level Five on Pokemon Go and choose a team. And Antonio would really like it if they could be on Team Instinct together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting on Instinct

_r u at level five yet?_

Lovino was about ready to throw his phone at a wall. He’d received that same text from his boyfriend at least ten times in the past hour. So badly he just wanted to text back “No, I am not, shut up!”, but he was only a few Eevees away from being able to evolve one, and only a few points away from that level. 

And finally, when he let out a cheer out loud upon finding another Eevee, he found a 5 displayed upon the screen and Professor Willow saying something about choosing a team. 

Which one had Toni asked him to choose again? Instinct? Yeah, no. He’d go with the red one, it looked cooler. 

Taking a screenshot of the red Moltres emblem on his trainer screen, he sent Antonio a text. 

_yes I am ;)_

He laughed maniacally at the response. 

_aisdsifhweaf thats mean i wanted to conquer gyms together =(_


End file.
